Commando Assault
Commando Assault is an online action game by commando-games.com. The game was published on November 12, 2010, and has 5 levels in total. Most of the graphics, weapons and enemies, are taken from the games Commando and Commando 2. It is the third game in the series and the first spin-off game. Gameplay Moving is done by using the keys A''', '''W, S''', and '''D. By pressing S''' 2 times in a row, the player would move to a lower floor of the battlefield, if exist in a particular level. The '''Space key is used to call allies, and aiming and shooting is done by using the mouse. The Q '''and E''' keys are used to change weapons. Alternatively, you can move with the arrow keys and switch weapons with the mouse's scroll wheel. The aim of the game is to destroy all enemy bases using your commando character and your allies. Each side has four large turrets called barbettes on each floor. The barbettes shoot all opponents. The bases, both yours and your enemy's, can also shoot you or your allies. As levels get harder, there are more floors and more powerful enemy units and bosses. You collect points in the unit of money by killing enemies. The more powerful the enemy, the more money you get from killing them. Money is used to send in allies. By calling in allies, you can hold back the enemy more easily. When more money is used to call in backup, more powerful units can be called in. Each allied unit functions identically to one enemy unit or another. Food can help restore health and ammunition boxes restore the ammo of the weapon the player is currently holding, or the next one if that weapon's clip is already full. Enemies The player will face the following enemies below including ground and aerial enemies. Bosses are bolded. Ground Enemies *Pistolman *Rifleman *Rifleman (Japanese counterpart) *Artilleryman *Armored Car I *Armored Car II *Tank I *Tank II *Traitor *Swordsman *Sword Master *Karato Master (the Kongfu Warrior) *Machine Gun Perdue *Patrolman (Nazi rifleman) *Officer *Armored Jeep *Boxer *Horseman *'Sling Raider' *'Doomtraxx' Aerial Enemies *Fighter *Bombing Plane *'Armored Helicopter' *'Machine Gun Robot' *'Crabcolypse' *'Hell Bearer' *'Warlord Samurai' Other *Barbette *Enemy Base Levels Level 1 thumb Relatively easy. There is only one ally base and one enemy base. The weaponry is relatively weak for both sides. By default, the player starts off with $20,000, a Barreti, a SG-200, a Poncho-25, a Nayberg NS30, and an ALX-W30. Bosses that can be encountered includes Armored Helicopter. Outside, the terrain appears as standard war-themed grassland terrain. Level 2 Somewhat more difficult. Two ally bases and two enemy bases. Weaponry is somewhat stronger. By default, the player starts off with $30,000, a Cult Commando, a Stingfire 220, a Poncho-25, a P25-Maisto, and an ALX-W30. Bosses that can be encountered include Armored Helicopter, Sling Raider, and Doomtraxx. Outside, the terrain appears as a snowy terrain. Level 3 Even more difficult. Three ally bases and three enemy bases. Weaponry is a lot stronger. By default, the player starts off with $40,000, a MC-5 Defender, The Catcher, a PA-4514, a DA Moonshadow, and the Dragon Destructor. Bosses that can be encountered include Armored Helicopter, Sling Raider, Doomtraxx, and Machine Gun Robot. The entire place is set in a military building. Level 4 Extremely difficult. Three ally bases and three enemy bases. Weaponry is far more significantly stronger. By default, the player starts off with $75,000, a Desert Rat, an MK-150, a PA-4514, a Dominator, and the Dragon Destructor. Bosses that can be encountered include Armored Helicopter, Sling Raider, Machine Gun Robot, Crabcolypse, and Hell Bearer. This level is set near a volcano. Final Battle Difficult, but a lot easier because of the reduced number of bases to one single ally base and enemy base. Weaponry is also a lot stronger on both sides. By default, the player starts off with $75,000, a Desert Rat, an MCP-Avenger, a Double-Barreled Shotgun, a Dominator, and the Dragon Destructor.Bosses that can be encountered include Doomtraxx, Machine Gun Robot, and Warlord Samurai.More anvandture This level is set at a snowy place near a volcano range. See Also *The Commando Series *Commando 2 *Commando External Links *[http://www.miniclip.com/games/commando-assault/en/ Commando Assault in miniclip.com] SWF *Commando Assault (.swf) *Game loader Banners *Banner Awards *Commando Allied Assault Gold *Commando Allied Assault Silver *Commando Allied Assault Bronze